How We Do In Lima Heights
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Santana's kind of a badass gangsta. Puck sets her up on a date with Brittany. Sexy times ensue. G!P Santana. Be warned. Lol, but if you know my writing at all you'll know what to expect. ; Slight backstory and most likely a oneshot.


**I had the start of this done for sooooo long then I found it again and was like, I'm gonna finish it. It's vulgar and smutty. I like it. I hope you do too. **

"Chill, babe. Trust the Puckasaurus, this chick is mad hot. If I wasn't the most awesome lesbro I'd totally have sawed through her like a sex shark. But because I'm the best friend ever, I hooked you guys up for a date." Puck said, full of self gratifying pride. He'd never had a problem with the ladies, but when he found out this Brittany chick was a total dyke, he knew exactly what to do. Apparently, Santana wasn't amused by his efforts to bring down her ability to get chicks lining up for her.

She scoffed indignantly. "As if I couldn't get an easy lay around this shit-hole anyway. I'm a fucking stud. All the ladies want on this dick." She spat, rather crudely. Puck wasn't fazed, in fact, this was just how they talked. Lima Heights wasn't known for its well cultured citizens. Rebellious teens swamped the streets, as did groups of wannabe thugs. It was pretty much the dirty asshole of society, but it was home.

"Alright, Hoepez, keep it in your pants. If you can, even I felt a semi just looking at her. Fuck, if you don't get up on that I'm totally gonna take that shit for myself. So be thankful." He noted, half serious, half joking. Their dynamic was basically filled with witty, vulgar banter. It was mostly playful, they really were good friends. They'd known each other forever, and were fiercely protective of each other.

Santana rolled her eyes, as if she couldn't get this girl in her pants by the end of the date. Because Santana Lopez didn't do love. The closest she ever got to affection was ramming her cock inside random girls and spilling her load inside them. She didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything, and she liked it that way, no worries and no responsibility.

"Well if I'm gonna fuck this bitch, better get prepared, right? Still got any of that weed stashed away? I swear, that shit gets me hard for hours." She asked, ever so casually.

Puck snorted at her brazen lack of manners. However, he merely stood up to open his bottom drawer and dug through the messy remnants of God knows what until he found a plastic bag filled at least ten joints. He opened it, and handed one to Santana, contemplating one for himself but instead packed it away and took out a cigarette instead.

Santana snatched one of the working lighters from Puck's bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, lighting the tip of her joint. After it was alight, she placed the lighter down and took a long, calming drag. Weed did wonders to her nerves and her arousal. After a couple of these babies, she was good to go all night.

"So where'm I meeting this... what's her name?" Santana asked, sounding almost bored as she lit her second joint. Already reeling in the foggy haze of being high. Her body relaxed, and she lay against the headboard, limp and careless.

"I think her name's Brittany. I dunno, I was too busy staring at her legs. Fuck they go on forever. You're so gonna be thanking me later. She was hanging out with a bunch of my guys from school down at the park. She seemed bad-ass, with a fucking banging body. So we got talking after a while and we were joking around, getting my flirt on. Then one of the guys started laughing, telling me not to bother because she's a dyke. So then I asked her if she was single, because I've got this hot ass friend who'd totally wanna be all up on that." Puck explained, to Santana's mild amusement. She was trying to form a mental image of this girl, long legs, awesome body. That was good enough for her, she could already feel her cock twitching.

"How do you know she'll be down for what's in my pants if she's a dyke?" Santana asked quizzically. Most girls around these parts were all close knit, and knew the wonders she worked with her dick. But she didn't know Brittany, and for all she knew she hated dick.

Puck snorted. "You're still a girl, it's just like a bonus. When has chick ever not been into your dick? Just chill, alright. You're Santana Lopez. Work your badass charm and it'll all be good." He said, and Santana had to agree. It wasn't always easy having to explain her extra appendage, but once the initial shock wore off she'd have girls screaming her name.

It was safe to say that after her second joint, that all her worries were gone. Plus, she was already getting hard because of the weed, and was more than ready to get her flirt on. It'd been a good couple days since she'd had a good fuck, let alone a decent pussy. She hoped Brittany wasn't too much of a slut.

As it got dark, Santana said her goodbyes and gave Puck some subtle consideration for his efforts and left with a grateful fist pump. According to Puck, she was supposed to be meeting Brittany at Breadstix. Which was her practically her second home, dude. She fucking loved her 'stix. But she loved pussy even more. The night was looking promising.

One thing Santana Lopez didn't own was anything mildly girly. Perhaps it had something to do with her intersexuality, but she'd always been more into guy clothes and video games and stuff like that. She hated girly shit. Her room was dark, her walls black, and the only source of lighting was either by a dim lamp, or scented candles, because well, chicks dig that shit. It was like a sex chamber, and she was proud of it.

It was rare that her parents home, which made it easy to take girls home for the night. Not as if they'd care if they were home, they knew about her sexuality and weren't against it both because they weren't conservative assholes, and because Santana has a dick. It was kind of inevitable that she'd end up preferring pussy. They were aware that Santana was sexually active, and mostly tried not to take notice of her promiscuous lifestyle.

Although Santana identified as a girl, she liked dressing in baggy jeans and hoodies. It wasn't easy to hide her junk under a dress or a skirt. Plus, dresses were for fucking pansies. Santana was a self identified badass and liked to portray herself as thug-like. Because girls always fall for that crap. It was all part of the charm.

So, due to her already stiffening third leg, she decided to wear boxers and baggy jeans. She didn't want to be in pain the whole night, especially if this girl was hot. It was pretty cold outside, so she slipped on one of her clean white wife beaters and a black Letterman jacket. This was pretty much her look, and she found it totally made the girls fawn over her androgynous, sex-god, monster cock appeal. Yeah, she wasn't very modest. Unlike most intersexed people, she took pride in her extra part, not only because it was massive, but because it'd served her well in the bedroom ever since she'd been sexually active.

Finally, after stepping into her black Nike high tops, she was ready to go. Of course, not without the cherry on the top, a flap back just because she was cool like that. Oddly she wasn't often mistaken for a guy. Despite her male appendage, her body was deceivingly feminine. She had pretty big tits, and her facial features were as feminine as they came, especially her pouty lips. She definitely wasn't shy about her looks, she knew she was hot.

Satisfied with her look, she grabbed her keys from her messy desk and left for Breadstix. She had a car, and as crap as it was, it got her around. She couldn't count the time's the backseat had seen action. She was surprised there wasn't a permanent groove from where she'd nailed girls into multiple orgasms.

It was 7:10pm when she arrived. Only ten minutes late. It must have been a record. She smirked at the thought, accepting that she was an asshole, but it usually worked because it kept her date on their toes. She gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement to the owner, who was a close family friend. His name was Mario, and yes, she had dedicated her short life to making up as many jokes and insults as she possibly could in spite of his unfortunately stereotypical name. Still, he was pretty awesome, and always gave her extra free Breadstix.

"Santana Lopez." She said to one of the waiters, who deftly pointed her into the direction of her table. She nodded in thanks and noticed the girl's back was facing her. _Blonde. _She noticed straight away. Blondes were her favourite.

"Brittany?" She questioned in her best, suave voice whilst standing opposite the girl, and holy fuck. Puck was right, the girl was fine as hell.

"Santana Lopez?" The girl replied, an unsure smile creeping up thin, pink lips.

"Nice to meet you." Santana said casually, taking the seat opposite the girl. She took the short pause as an opportunity to check her out. From what she could tell, she was hot, just like Puck had promised. She wore tight black jeans, converse and a tight singlet, showing just enough cleavage to keep Santana interested. But what was most striking about the girl, was her eyes. They were a dazzling ocean of blue, and almost feline in shape. Completely captivating.

Before they could become better acquainted, a waiter approached with a notepad.

"Any drinks?" She asked politely.

Santana spoke up, having done this a thousand times before. "Two cokes, and tell Mario the usual." She added cryptically, confusing Brittany.

Santana smirked at this reaction. "I'm kinda known around here. But Mario's the owner and always sneaks me alcohol. I hope you like _cock_tails." Santana emphasised with a mischievous grin. Brittany arched an eyebrow, slightly confused. But shook off the thought.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the Latina. She was really pretty, like. Her lips looked so kissable, she wanted to jump across the table and make out with her, just to feel how soft they were, and her eyes were so dark and mysterious, she found herself getting lost in them constantly throughout the night. Especially after her first cocktail, her staring became shameless.

"I like your jacket." She said randomly, mouth half full of food. Santana found it weirdly endearing.

"Yeah, it's pretty tight." Santana played off coyly, always keeping it real. She knew the flirting was about to begin, big time, and she amped up her game.

"Are you like, a jock or something?" Brittany asked, suddenly seeming very interested. Little did Santana know that Brittany totally loved athletic girls. They were such a turn on.

"Meh. I guess. I play a couple' sports. Mostly track though, I'm a runner." She shrugged, understating her achievement because modest was a total turn on. She already had Brittany worked out, and damn, the more she looked at that body, the bigger her bugle got. She was worried she might be showing.

Brittany brightened at this aspect instantly. As if Santana had just told her she was a millionaire. It was kind of cute.

"I bet you're really good." Brittany said, her eyes narrowing in a flirty manner. At this, Santana held back a smug smirk. It was almost too easy. She was so getting laid tonight. Score.

"Got a few medals, I s'pose. Keeps me fit, y'know. Gotta have stamina." She winked suggestively, causing Brittany to blush.

_Aww, yeah. Still got it, Lopez. _She internally congratulated herself. Luckily they were almost finished with dessert, because damn, she was getting hornier by the minute. Brittany was a pretty awesome flirter, and knew just how to push her buttons with those fluttering eyelashes and how she seductively bit her lip. She was so gonna tear that shit up.

"So, what's your deal, Brittany? Can I call you Britt?-" Brittany nodded with a slight smile. "Where do you go to school? Got any hobbies?" She asked, surprisingly genuinely interested. Rarely was she interested in getting to know her one night stands, but this girl was interesting and somehow seemed different.

"I go to Carmel High. I guess I kinda suck at school. But I'm good at dancing, I love dancing. Especially hip hop. I like to sing, too. But I'm not that good." She rambled, like every word was a revelation, and again Santana found herself earnestly listening on with equal enthusiasm.

"Dancer huh? So you're pretty flexible?" She raised an eyebrow, not shy in her allusion.

"Mhm. I can do the splits." She said, clearly aware of what Santana was getting at. "I can do all kinds of positions. I can put my feet behind my head. Anything, really." Her voice became huskier, more suggestive.

Santana felt a twitch in her pants. God, this girl was doing crazy things to her cock. Just her talking like that she was sure she grew a good inch. She was definitely showing now. Which meant time to leave.

"Maybe you could show me these moves. I'd love to see if you're as flexible as you say." Santana challenged, eyes darkening with lust.

"So are we going to get out of here, or do I have to keep pretending like we're not talking about sex? Because I'm totally horny right now." Brittany said boldly, surprising Santana who almost dared to think the girl was one of the more innocent dates she'd had. Well, she was about to find out how wrong she was.

Santana paid the bill, because she's a gentleman and shit. She could totally tell that Brittany was creaming her panties at her chivalry. Once the bill was paid, they both stood and exchanged knowing, seductive glances as Santana lead them to her car.

"I'm just up the road." Santana assured, watching how Brittany noticeably squirmed in the passenger seat. It was making it really hard not to pull over and fuck her senseless. Her dick was completely stiff once she pulled out of the car park and she could feel Brittany staring at her with those lustrous, sexy eyes.

Brittany had been to preoccupied with her own arousal, that it was only a minute or so into the drive that she noticed the bulge in Santana's pants. Her eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. She wondered for a second if she was wearing a strap on, which would be kind of random, but totally hot.

"Umm... Santana." She finally built up the courage to ask. But before she had to, Santana glanced over, having seen that shocked look a million times before. This was the moment of truth.

"No it's not a strapon." She said plainly, making Brittany even more confused. The drive was short, and luckily she pulled up into her driveway in time to explain this to Brittany.

"I-Is it... real?" Brittany stuttered. An unusual wave of arousal filled the car, creating a thick air of sexual tension.

"A hundred percent pure meat." Santana half joked, as if it were a casual occurrence for a girl to be packing a huge dick.

"Seriously?" Brittany's eyes widened in disbelief. Nonetheless, it excited her. She'd never met a girl with a penis before. It actually turned her on. She didn't think she'd be into that kind of thing but seeing the stiffness bulging from Santana baggy jeans made her panties flood.

"Come inside and I'll prove it." She suggested, not giving Brittany a chance to respond as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Brittany followed her to the door in deep thought. When they entered the house, Brittany couldn't contain her curiosity. As soon as they made it to Santana bedroom she stood in front of the Latina expectantly.

"So you wanna see this?" Santana teasingly pointed to the bulge in her jeans. Brittany nodded eagerly, Santana almost laughed at how desperate she looked. It was always fun to see their reactions.

She slowly unbuttoned her jeans, keeping her eyes on Brittany's the whole time. Who was becoming more impatient by the second. Santana cocked an eyebrow and stopped.

"What, you think you could do it quicker?" She smirked and just like that, she had a blonde head level with her hips and hastily tugging at her jeans. She couldn't mask the embarrassing whimper that left her mouth at the submissive sight of the girl below her. Santana liked the feisty ones.

Brittany took no time in tugging down her boxers. Her blue eyes bulged as a nine inch cock sprung out, hovering horizontally in front of her face.

"Wow." was all she could muster. It was the biggest thing she'd ever seen.

"You like it baby?" Santana cooed, running her fingers through silky blonde hair. As expected, Brittany bit her lip and looked up at her, nodding tentatively. Like she was afraid to admit that as a lesbian, this huge cock was making her mouth water and her pussy ache.

"I've been so hard for you all night." Santana groaned, getting off just by the way Brittany innocently looked up at her from between her legs. It just made her want to fuck her even more. Girls like that were always the best fuck. But somehow, Brittany seemed different. She made her feel different.

Brittany flushed at the thought of Santana being hard throughout their date. Surprisingly it made her even more horny. She didn't ever imagine she'd come across someone like this. But something was really sexy about Santana, and her cock really did look impressive. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like inside her. Surely it would be a tight fit, but Brittany liked a challenge.

"Are you gonna just stare baby? Or are you gonna touch it? Because you're so fucking hot and I can't wait much longer." Santana husked, surprised at how desperate her voice was. She'd never felt like this, like she would blow her load just looking at this girl.

Brittany bit her lip and averted her eyes towards Santana's cock. Her clit twitched just looking at it, and like Santana she couldn't resist any longer and wrapped her hand around the rock hard shaft. Santana grunted in approval and Brittany felt her confidence surge. She could barely fit her hand around the girth, and it was heavier than she'd imagined. She began with a few slow strokes, wanting to work Santana up. She never gave herself away that easily.

Santana groaned, watching Brittany the entire time. Her cock was throbbing within seconds, she'd never felt more aroused and it had barely even begun. Usually girls would start fast and finish hard, but Brittany was dragging it out and it was driving her crazy in the best way possible.

"Your cock is so big, Santana. I want to suck it so bad, but I don't know if it will fit in my mouth." Brittany croaked, both horny and unsure. She really, really wanted to taste it, but its size was intimidating to say the least.

"Ugh, fuck. You can always try, just suck me. I need to feel your mouth, _now_." Santana hissed, overcome with unexpected arousal. Usually she wasn't vocal unless she was degrading the other person, but she couldn't bring herself to degrade Brittany, at least not yet.

Brittany didn't waste time, running her tongue along the underside of Santana's cock. She heard the Latina grunt in arousal which made her even more determined as she slowly took the swollen head between her lips and slightly inside of her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip a couple of times, before taking it a tiny bit deeper.

"Mmm, you're such a tease." Santana hummed, not minding one bit that Brittany seemed to be loving it so much that she was willing to take her time. Although there was still the urge to thrust her hips forward, shoving her cock down Brittany's throat. But she held her desire back for a little longer so that she could enjoy this rare foreplay.

"You want me to take your cock down my throat? I bet it'd feel so good. If you're good and tell me how much you love it, I'll let you cum wherever you want. In my mouth, all over my face..." Brittany said in the sexiest voice ever. Santana could barely hold her load any longer, which was embarrassing. Considering she never, ever came early. So much for innocent Brittany. Apparently this girl knew what she was doing, and fuck, she did it so well.

"Such a dirty girl." Santana groaned, jerking her hips forward, so that once again Brittany took her cock in her mouth. "Suck me good, Britt. I think I'll cum all over your face, just so I can see how much of a slut you are for my cock." Her dirty talk was experimental, but Brittany replied just how she had expected. Humming onto her dick, taking it deeper and faster as if she couldn't wait to have a cum facial.

"Good girl, take me deep. Oh, fuck babe, you suck me so good." Santana moaned wantonly. This girl may have been a lesbian, but she gave the best fucking head.

Brittany was only half way down the length and she could already feel the tip of Santana's cock prodding at the back of the throat. She forced herself down another inch or so before pulling back with a choking noise. At this, Santana moaned even louder and her grip tightened in Brittany's hair.

"I bet you love it when girls choke on your cock." Brittany said in a husky voice, pumping the shaft up and down with her hand as she took a breather. She looked up at Santana, eyes wide and glazed over with lust.

"Do you wanna fuck my face?" Brittany asked, smirking as the Latina let out a desperate grunt in reply.

"Uh huh..." Santana managed to gasp out.

Brittany bit her lip, preparing herself. She snaked her arms up around Santana's thigh and grabbed her ass. At this, she pulled the girl forward and took the first inch of her cock into her eager mouth. Santana hissed in delight and wasn't shy as she jerked her hips forward. Brittany couldn't contain her own arousal at this sudden movement and whimpered. She stayed still, allowing Santana to do the work.

"Oh – _fuck me_" Santana growled, staring down at the blonde. She thrust her hips faster, watching her cock as it disappeared and reappeared inside Brittany's mouth. She was definitely going to come soon.

Every time she hit the back of her throat, Brittany would make the most arousing gagging noises. It only spurred Santana on, thrusting as fast as she could. She had to give it to her, Brittany was taking her like a champ. Not many girls even let Santana fuck their mouths like this. That in itself was enough to make her want to come.

"I-I'm close..." Santana announced in an uneven voice. She was gasping, unable to keep her breathing steady.

Her balls tightened and she could feel the warmth swelling in her lower half. Brittany was barely managing to control her own impending orgasm as the thought of tasting Santana's come.

"Fuck! Oh shit, I'm coming!" Santana cried out.

Spurt after spurt came shooting out of her cock and into Brittany's throat; who managed to swallow most of it. Santana was amazed she didn't pass out. The pleasure was overwhelming and it was definitely one of her better orgasms. When she opened her eyes, finally feeling the pleasure subside, she instantly became hard again when seeing her cum oozing down Brittany's chin and chest.

"Mmm, up." Santana hummed.

Brittany stood up slowly and came face to face with Santana. Instantly, the Latina leaned in a poked out her tongue to clean the cum off the girl's chin. She did it slowly and teasingly, until finally their lips met. Brittany sighed into the kiss, both relieved and excited. It deepened in no time, quickly becoming heated as their tongues fought for dominance. Their hands were everywhere, tugging at offending items of clothing, and somehow they both managed to end up naked, Brittany pressed up against the wall.

"Not many girls can make me come like that." Santana whispered against swollen lips, as if it were a secret.

"I hope I can say the same for you." Brittany replied, sounding confident.

"Mmm, how would you like to be fucked?" Santana asked. She usually didn't give them a choice, but the dynamic between her and Brittany was electric. She felt completely comfortable and wanted to prove that she could go all night if she had to.

Brittany bit her lip and hummed in thought. She'd never really been given the choice before. She found it really sexy that Santana wanted to know what she liked.

"How do you want me?" She retorted. Deep down, she knew what she wanted, but she liked the idea of making a little bit of banter about it.

"I just wanna make you scream, don't care how. Whatever you want, however you want." Santana rasped into Brittany's ear before trailing wet kisses down her neck.

"I don't even know if it will fit, it's huge." Brittany said, half joking half serious.

"Trust me, it'll feel good." Santana reassured, nipping at Brittany's pulse point, eliciting a hiss of pleasure.

"Hmm, so do you like it rough, baby?" Santana cooed, running her fingers up and down Brittany's abs. Which were awesome and toned, by the way.

"Y-yeah..." Brittany managed to whimper out. Usually she didn't like it too rough, but Santana just did things to her and made her want to be really bad.

Santana chuckled mischievously and pressed herself up against Brittany. Her cock pressed flat against Brittany's stomach.

"I think you should get on my bed and spread your legs." Santana husked, stepping back so that their bodies were parted.

Surprisingly, Brittany didn't hesitate. In fact she was so turned on that she'd probably do anything she was told. She crawled onto Santana's bed, making sure to give the girl a show of her ass before flipping and laying on her back. She looked up at Santana, who staring at her intently from the end of the bed. Her hand was slowly stroking up and down her rock hard dick.

Brittany's cheeks were flushed and it was obvious that she was definitely ready. When her legs parted, Santana groaned at the sight of her slick, wet pussy. It took a lot of will power not to jump her right at that moment.

"Fuck, you're so hot when you're obedient." Santana more so mused to herself. Brittany smiled shyly despite this and felt a rush of pride.

Santana couldn't wait any longer, she sauntered over towards her bed, keeping intense eye contact with Brittany as she moved. She then crawled onto the bed and positioned herself between Brittany's legs, still stroking her cock.

"Please..." Brittany breathed, trying her best not to lose control.

"Please what?" Santana taunted, the tip of her cock barely an inch from Brittany's pussy.

"Fuck me, _please_." Brittany begged.

"Yeah? You want this dick?" Santana teased once again, loving the control she had, but more so the fact that she had Brittany begging for her.

"Yes! Fuck, I need you, I want your dick." Brittany pleaded, far beyond coherent thoughts.

She was relieved to feel Santana crawl onto the bed, positioning herself between her spread legs.

"Such a nice pussy." Santana marvelled, running a finger up the slick, velvety flesh. She couldn't wait to be inside of her.

Brittany groaned, unable to keep still. Santana put a stop to it, grabbing onto Brittany's thighs. The blonde whimpered, trying to buck her hips. Santana bit her lip, admiring the girl's desperation.

"You're so fucking hot." Santana said, voice low and sultry.

She lined the tip of her dick up with Brittany's slit, sliding it along the hot wetness, just skimming over her swollen clit.

"Sa-ANTANA!" Brittany whimpered, body jolting as Santana's dick teased her throbbing clit. She didn't know how much more she could take, her body was trembling with need.

"Please..." Brittany begged once again. "Fuck me already!" She shouted.

With an animalistic growl, Santana thrust her hips forward, sheathing herself deep inside of Brittany's extremely tight pussy.

"Yes!" Brittany moaned, fists balling into the sheets.

"So wet." Santana grunted, starting up a pace, stretching Brittany out.

"So fucking big." Brittany groaned, rocking her hips in time with Santana's thrusts.

Santana couldn't believe how good Brittany's pussy felt. Like it was made for her cock. She tried to keep from making too much noise, not wanting to give herself away. She needed to be in charge, to fuck Brittany senseless, there was no time to think about coming any time soon.

"How's that feel baby?" Santana asked, making her thrusts intentionally harder; a wet thwack sounding out each time she fucked Brittany to the hilt of her dick.

Brittany's head was thrown back in abandon, her back arched in the sexiest way.

"S-so... oh God... so fucking g-good, never been fucked like this before." She managed to splutter out through the immense pleasure and quick build up of a very intense orgasms.

Santana smirked, pounding into the girl harder.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, blondie."

With that, Santana grabbed Brittany's waist and with immense strength, managed to flip the girl over so that she was bent over on all fours. Brittany let out a surprised yelp, but was far from protesting against the sudden change.

"I want you to come all over my dick, but not until I say so." Santana growled, pounding relentlessly into the blonde, in fact she was fucking her so hard and deep that with each trust the headboard banged against the wall. It would definitely be leaving a mark. Not that she cared at that moment in time.

All she cared about was how fucking tight Brittany was, and how she occasionally clenched around her, sending them both into another world of pleasure.

"I need to come." Brittany announced, feeling a deep coiling becoming impossibly tight.

"Not yet." Santana demanded.

Brittany let out an impatient whine, trying with everything in her will power to keep from coming. But it was so hard when Santana fucked her so well, hitting her g-spot every time.

Santana grabbed Brittany's ass, pulling her into each thrust. She was overcome with pleasure that she spanked Brittany nice and hard, eliciting the sexiest of noises.

"You like that, slut? You like it when I spank you?" Santana asked, giving a few more firm slaps to Brittany's gorgeous ass.

"Fuck! Uh, yeah baby I love it, make me yours. Oh fuck I really need to come, please let me come!" Brittany begged, no longer able to hold back.

"Come, bitch, come all over my cock. You're so fucking sexy." Santana moaned, feeling Brittany's pussy tighten around her.

"Oh God!" Brittany screamed, burying her face into the pillow. Her orgasm hit like a tonne of bricks. Her whole body began to quiver, her hips rolling, begging for more of Santana's dick.

"Fuck, Britt. That's it, come nice and hard, I wanna hear you scream my name." Santana grunted, barely able to hold back her own orgasm.

Brittany continued to writhe all over the bed, riding out the longest orgasm she'd ever hard, not to mention the most powerful.

"S-so good, fuck me, Santana! I love your cock inside of me..." She wasn't even aware of what was coming out of her mouth anymore.

Santana suddenly pulled out and flipped Brittany over again. This time Brittany lay back, barely conscious as she watched Santana furiously stroking her throbbing cock.

"I'm gonna come all over you, fuck you're so fucking hot!" She was so close. So fucking close.

"Give me your come, cover me in it." Brittany moaned.

That was all Santana needed to push her over the edge. She came with a low moan, pumping her shaft, milking herself dry all over Brittany's stomach and tits. Her load was huge, enough to have it glistening all over Brittany's abs.

When she finally came down, they were both panting like crazy. Brittany was in awe of Santana's load, becoming turned on all over again as she played with the pools of come all over her stomach. She brought a finger to her lips and tasted Santana, moaning when she did.

"Mmm, damn." Santana commented in appreciation. This girl just got hotter by the second.

"I'd have made you come more... but you're so hot, I couldn't hold it." Santana admitted.

Brittany just laughed, shaking her head.

"I think the orgasm I just had was like ten combined anyway. I seriously thought I was going to pass out."

Santana snorted, crawling over Brittany's body. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds before Santana leant in a place a long, soft kiss against Brittany's lips.

Brittany looked up at her, wearing a mischievous smirk after their lips parted.

"Next time I want you to come in my mouth." She whispered huskily.

Santana let out a shuddering sigh, before smirking back.

"Only if I get to eat you out."

"Deal."

Their smirks grew wider before leaning into another kiss.


End file.
